


children, all of you

by Rachaelizame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Harry brings home his girlfriend to his parents and his godfather. It takes a little explanation.





	children, all of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Got a little sad in the middle there, but begins and ends fluffy! Given the time period I ended up setting this in (Luna first meeting Sirius) it ended up being necessary, but I made sure to make it brief.

Gazala and John Stevens were a perfectly normal couple. Except no, they weren’t. Perfectly normal couples consisted of a thin woman and a large man, not a slight man and tall woman. Perfectly normal couples lived in a house in the suburbs, not a cramped but homey London apartment. Perfectly normal couples hid a child they didn’t want, not loved a little boy they’d adopted young whom they adored completely.

No, Gazala and John were not perfectly normal. But that’s okay. Because they’re still just as sane as you are.

-

“Padfoot!” Harry laughed loudly at the dog’s antic, jumping up and down and all around the teenage boy. They’d not yet been able to clear Sirius’s name, but the dog could go around freely. Remus, the only other person who knew of the man’s Animagus form, had long been brought in on the deal.

Gazala and John had come to the train station without Sirius to pick up Harry. And a friend. Judging by the way those particular words had been spoken, a romantic friend. The three adults couldn’t wait to meet them.

Sirius had been relegated to stay at home until they could get the friend in private to explain things. It would have been too risky to talk about it in the wizarding world after all.

Sirius had pounced on Harry as he arrived, partly to ease the kid’s nerves, because he had to be nervous bringing a special someone home, and partly because he was eager to see this someone.

A willowy blond girl stood behind Harry, being helped out of the car by John. Gazala moved over next to Harry and Sirius, to avoid overwhelming the poor girl.

“Luna, meet Padfoot.” Harry said, very solemnly. The girl met his solemnity with her own, reaching out a hand to Sirius. He lifted a paw and shook.

“Lovely to meet you, Sirius.” Luna said, her voice with a slightly odd take to it. Gazala, John, and Sirius himself startled at her words. Harry didn’t.

“Harry, dear. Did you tell her?” Gazala spoke gently.

“No, Mum. She’s brilliant, isn’t she?” Harry turned a beaming smile on Luna. Luna turned a smile back on him as well.

“Oh, it’s a secret, I know. I won’t tell. I heard about the map, and the names on it. I already knew Moony was Professor Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew is quite dead, so I made a guess.”

The mood was brought a bit down by that.

“I’m afraid Mr. Pettigrew is not dead, dear,” John began. “It’s a long story, and I’d prefer to tell it out back.”

Out back being the tiny garden on the rooftop of the apartment- the only place they knew no one was listening. There had been no signs of listening devices- magical or otherwise- in the apartment this morning, but it never hurt to be safe.

The group headed out to the apartment garden, ensuring no one was around before Sirius shifted back into human form. He immediately turned to hug Harry, who looked rather annoyed with the affection, for one of the first times in his life.

When Sirius turned a pouting look on the boy, John walked over, chucking and spoke quietly.

“He did the same to us. Doesn’t want to look immature in front of her.” Sirius let put a delighted laugh at that. He had plenty of ways to make Harry look immature.

“Oh how should we start this?” He asked John. “Baby pictures right away? Please say yes.”

John laughed as well, but shot Sirius a look.

“Behave. Don’t want to scare her away.”

“Believe you me, she doesn’t look like one to scare easy. I think she’s Xenophilius’ girl. He’s a bit odd, but uncourageous doesn’t describe a man who runs his own frequently mocked magazine.”

Gazala, a few feet ahead of them and a bit behind Harry and Luna, turned to the two men.

“Shh, they’ll hear.”

The group settled down on a pair of benches, the adults sitting across from the teens, and began their story.

As it continued on, Luna turned a sympathetic look on Sirius, before petting the top of Harry’s head in comfort. It seemed to work, Harry’s upset expression softening as she did so.

Sirius watched Harry curiously. Luna took after her father clearly, a bit odd and mad, but Harry seemed to like her. Sirius supposed that so much of Harry’s life had been odd that he found it comforting to see Luna.

“Nargles in their heads all of them.” Luna whispered as the tale ended. “Father must be right about them infesting the ministry. I can’t imagine why else they wouldn’t have at least given you a trial.”

Sirius didn’t have the heart to say anything otherwise. None of the adults had the heart to burst her innocent bubble. She, for all that she’d already experienced, seemed so young to them. Still a child, just like Harry.

“Hey, let's do the park.” Harry said suddenly, breaking the mood. The park was a small clearing, technically owned by the Potters, but containing nothing. It was a safe space to be, since no one could do anything with it, legally, aside from Harry himself. Luna seemed to still want to talk, muttering to Harry quietly, thought none of the adults could make it out.

The adults nodded, eager to break the tense mood that had fallen over all of them. They headed back to the apartment, and Sirius began to apparate them all over.

The mood broke easily enough, Luna the only one still lingering in the tragedy, as it was fresher in her mind than anyone else’s. But Harry coaxed her into playing a game of fetch he and Sirius had long ago invented, one which required frequent transformations into Padfoot and always produced a great deal of laughter.

Watching their son play with his soon-to-be girlfriend and his godfather, the Stevens were content. When they adopted a little boy named Harry, they didn’t quite expect all this. But it was good. All was good.


End file.
